


Wrong File

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, If anyone were to ever do art of any of my fics you are a criminal if you don't do this one, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, Kurt is a TA lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: “I was trying to email my TA to ask him about my paper. I wanted to know what he thought."Blaine gestured at the laptop. He wanted Sam to read it. He didn’t think he could say it out loud.Because what Blaine had sent? Was not the paper.Or the one where Blaine fucks up an email to his TA but I mean, hey, we've all been there.





	Wrong File

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent 2017](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 1- Attachment

“Oh no. No no no no no no no.”

Blaine hit the backspace key, futilely, trying and failing to bring the email back.

“Shit. Fuck!”

Sam poked his head out of the kitchen. “You alright there, buddy?”

Blaine dropped his head back, thunking it against the wall. “No I am not, pal. No I am not.”

Sam sighed, ducking back into the kitchen before coming back out with a bowl of chips and salsa. He put both on the coffee table and collapsed on the couch next to his roommate. “What’s up?”

Blaine lifted his head up and let it drop back against the wall three times before handing his laptop to Sam.

Sam took it, confused.

“I was trying to email my TA to ask him about my paper,” Blaine explained. “I wanted to know what he thought.”

Sam smirked. “Sexy-Waistcoat-Skinny-Jeans TA?”

Blaine lifted his head back up and dropped it. Sam took it as a nod.

He snorted. “Okay, and?”

Blaine gestured at the laptop. He wanted Sam to read it. He didn’t think he could say it out loud.

Because what Blaine had sent? Was not the paper.

He’d sent an email with the subject ‘Thoughts?’ and an attachment that was just a shirtless selfie.

The body of the email?

 

_ ‘Hi, Kurt! I’ve been working on this and think it might be okay but I’d really like your input. Maybe we could meet up and talk about it? Please let me know your thoughts!’ _

 

He’d used the word ‘input’. On a shirtless selfie.

Sam sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Um, Blaine? That’s not your paper.”

“I KNOW IT’S NOT MY PAPER, SAM! I ATTACHED THE WRONG FILE!”

He jerked his head forward ready to forcibly ram it back into the wall but Sam stopped him with a hand over the back of his head. “Blaine, no. A concussion is not the solution.”

“It could be,” Blaine grumbled, his voice muffled against his chest. “‘Sorry for sending you my naked, torso, Kurt. I had a concussion.’”

Sam snorted, sliding a pillow behind Blaine’s head before letting it go. Blaine snapped his head back spitefully, pouting at the cushioning.

Sam shrugged, moving the computer back to Blaine’s lap. “I mean, it’s embarrassing, but you should just email him and tell him it was an accident. You said he’s cool, he’ll probably understand.”

Blaine groaned, thumping his head against the pillow. Yeah, his head hurt, but this was less satisfying.

“He probably already knows about my embarrassing crush on him and now he’s gonna think I’m a needy bottom.”

Sam scrunched his nose. “Aren’t you though?”

Blaine took the pillow from behind his head and smacked Sam with it. Sam laughed.

 

* * *

 

Blaine did end up sending a follow-up email with an apology and the correct attachment. He caught himself hitting refresh every three seconds after he’d sent it seeing if Kurt had responded back so he allowed Sam to pull him away from his computer and into playing some videogames.

That did not stop Blaine from lunging for his phone when he got an email notification.

He held his breath, opening the email.

 

_ ‘Hi, Blaine! _

_ And here I’d typed out entire paragraphs critiquing your selfie game! All that effort wasted… _

_ No but in all seriousness, don’t be embarrassed. At least you can say it was an accident! Do you know how many fresh-out-the-closet freshman have tried to hit on me? I’m embarrassed FOR them, Blaine. _

_ I’ve done my critique line-by-line in the attachment below. Overall, though, good work!’ _

 

Blaine let out his breath in relief, moving to his laptop so he could open the attachment.

When he did, he choked.

It was shirtless selfie. A shirtless selfie of  _ Kurt. _

And he looked… really fucking good.

He was tone and trim and perfect, with defined obliques and collarbones that made Blaine’s mouth water. He was wearing sweatpants in the picture which absolutely blew Blaine’s mind as he had never seen Kurt so dressed down and it was kind of doing things for him. The thumb of Kurt’s left hand was tucked into the waistband, dragging the sweatpants low enough to really get a full view of Kurt’s hip bones.

His hair was a little wilder than Blaine normally saw it in class, swept up and away like Kurt had just run his hand through it. Or someone else had run their hands through it. Blaine would  _ love _ to run his hands through it.

Kurt’s expression was challenging: an eyebrow raised and his mouth in a smirk. Whatever the challenge was, Blaine’s answer was ‘ _ hell yes’. _

While Blaine was staring at the picture (which could have been between two minutes or two days, let’s be real) another email came through.

It was from Kurt.

 

_ ‘Oops! That’s embarrassing. Here’s your  _ actual _ critique. _

_ But, seriously, you and I are going for drinks. You are calling me the  _ second _ the semester is over. Okay? Good. _

_ See you then ;)’ _

 

Sam looked over at him, where he was still sitting with controller in hand and headset over his blond head. “Everything alright there, buddy?” he asked around a tortilla chip.

Blaine grinned, unlocking his phone so he could put Kurt’s number in. “Everything’s great, pal.” He sent Kurt a winky-kiss-face emoji. “Everything’s great.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch never left but I'm back at it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168098053995/wrong-file)


End file.
